You and I, forever
by Finchelbow
Summary: AU future!Finchel. She hadn't seen him for 3 years. 3 years! She never heard about him again since that day he put her in that train. She asked about him to his family, but no one never answered. No one knew. He asked her to surrender, and she tried. So damn hard. But she couldn't. But apparently he could. Finn had totally forgot about her. And she was alone, completly alone. SMUT


She hadn't seen him for 3 years. 3 years! She never heard about him again since that day he put her in that train. She asked about him to his family, but no one never answered. No one knew. He asked her to surrender, and she tried. So damn hard. But she couldn't. But apparently he could. Finn had totally forgot about her. And she was alone, completly alone.

Her studies were almost finished at NYADA. And she had been living in New York all that long. She came back in Lima only for few weeks during summer breaks and christmas. She had been visiting his parents while she was there, but it was always the same thing "We still haven't heard anything about him". She was hurt. Really hurt. She missed him so badly but she was on the same time hating him for making her feel that way. He left, without any words, probably having an amazing life with a new girl, way more beautiful than her. She really hated that. It was probably the worst feeling ever.

By one day, she was in her apartment in New York. She hadn't school, it was a day off. She was chilling around, watching a movie on her couch, eating vegan ice cream. It was good, she had her mind away, for once she was arriving to forget about him. But suddenly she heard knocks on her door. She wondered who it was, she wasn't expecting anyone. Maybe it was one of her friend from NYADA who wanted to invite her to go take a coffee. Even if that was not really probable since she hadn't that much friends. She stood up and went to open. She probably looked like a mess, she hadn't showered that morning and she was still in her pajamas. Her hair were really messy, so just before she opened the door she tied them in a ponytail, just in case it was someone she didn't know. But when she opened the door, that was not at all someone she didn't know. She knew that person perfectly. And her jaw literally droped when she realized that.

"F-Finn?" her eyes never left him. She was wondering if she was sleeping or not. It was just..so unbelievable. Finn Hudson was standing in front of her, in some, well..kind of sexy outfits that she never saw him in before and he was…a bit more muscular. She could see his define abs through his really tigh-fitting shirt. Well, it was that tight because it was completly wet.

Oh yea, it was raining outside, that was also one of the reason she was staying alone in her appartement. She rubbed her eyes, just in case, because she should wake up if that was a dream.

"Hey.." he said a bit shyly. "I uh… Can I come in?"

Rachel swallowed as she still hadn't move. "W-what are you doing here?" that was the only thing she could say. At least, if this wasn't a dream, then she had the right to ask this question. He had disappeared for 3 years, and he thought that suddunly, after that much years, he was allowed to come back in her life like that. Nuhuh. She needed answers.

"I… It's a very long story. I can explain you. Just let me in Rach. Please" He was almost begging. And that nickname. It made so long she didn't hear it. Since he had disappeared, no one called her like that again because each time they would, she would have almost yell on them because of it.

While he had spoke, she stared at him, checking his whole body. Damn he had became even more hot than the last time she saw him and … these abs.. She just couldn't take her eyes off of them.

"R-rach?" her eyes shot up at him and she blushed, because she was probably being pathetic. Of course she would let him enter. She had dreamed for that day for years now. He was back. Finn was back, and it wasn't a dream. It was definitely the reality. And dammit, god only knows how much she had to resist to not jump on him to kiss him. But after 3 years, she needed these explanations he said he would tell her. So she let him in, and closed the door behing him as she looked at his back while he was walking towards the living room. He was definitely more muscular. You should have seen his arms. And his ass… She wanted like badly to just grab it and squeeze hard.

Yeah, since 3 years, Rachel Berry didn't have sex. She had tried, but she couldn't. Only Finn was able to light that fire inside her and, she had imagined so many situations with him, knowing that they would probably never happen, but it made her feel a bit better. And right now, when she was looking at this very hot body, which she could completly see through his outfits because they were all completly wet. And all these situations she had imagined was hitting her all in few seconds. All these images flowing in her head. It was insane, and mouth was literally watering when Finn suddunly turned and looked at her with weird eyes.

"Rachel, a-are you okay?" he asked with a worried look on his face. He looked cute like that, worrying about her. She had missed that look too. For a second, she thought she was turning crazy. Like, it was just impossible that this was really happening. Finn couldn't be back. Not like that. She was lost in her mind now and she was debatting in her head wether this was true or not. And Finn's hand came on her cheek and she looked up at him, forgetting everything she'd been thinking about. "Rachel" he whispered. In that moment, that was it. She couldn't resist. She _needed_ to do it. So she leaned up on her tip toes and crashed her lips on his. Probably a bit too roughly but, that was understandable wasn't it? She hadn't kissed that lips for 3 years.

At first, Finn wasn't kissing her back and she felt a bit hurt, but then, oh god. He started kissing her back and that kiss…it was probably the most passionate kiss she ever shared. When they broke apart, she was totally breathless, panting heavily and blushing really hardly.

"S-uh.. I'm sorry…" she muttered between pants, not looking at him.

"It's fine." he said simply and she looked back at him to see him leaning in again to kiss her. She let him do and they kissed again.

That was more of a hungry kiss. Finn's tongue had pushed into her mouth and their tongue were now fighting for dominance. She didn't even realize it until her back hit a wall that Finn was holding her a bit up. Her mind was too away because of the kiss. She couldn't help a moan to escape her lips as she felt that wall. Her legs directly went to wrapp around his waist as he started kissing down her neck, sucking on her pulse point.

"Where have you been for all this time? I missed you so badly" she whispered out and he stopped for a second, without talking. He just kept his head in the crook of her neck and didn't move. He didn't answer and just kissed her one more time on her lips. Now it was a tender kiss, and you could have feel all the love into that kiss. It was intense, and made Rachel melt inside her. But then the only thing she was focusing on was Finn's wet outfits.

"F-Finn… Your wet outfits are getting me cold" she growled a little as he pulled away to look at her with a playful smirk. She wondered what he had in mind.

"Are my outfits the only wet thing around?" he said with the most husky tone ever that sent shivers down her spine.

"D-definitely not" she whispered breathlessly. His smirk grew and she felt even more turned on. She couldn't really believe what was happening, again. It was too much like her dream to be real. But then she felt Finn's hand on her ass, grabbing it tightly and picking her more against him. He started walking and she looked at him with worried eyes.

"Where are we going?" she asked biting her lips.

"I need a shower. And… So do you…" he winked at her and she hit his chest.

"Ouch! Damn I'd forgotten how hard you can hit sometimes" he smirked again and she rolled her eyes. She was about to say something, but she prefered keeping it for herself, she didn't want to spoilt the moment. He took her to her bathroom, asking for where it was on the same time since he never came in that apartment before. So when they got there, he put her back on her feet and they started getting undressed. Well, it was more like almost ripping each other's clothes. Everything was in a rush, but she didn't care. She wanted him, her body needed him, it had waited for way to long to know this feeling again.

They were almost all naked when Finn noticed Rachel's big scar on her back.

"Rach! What's that?" he exclaimed with wide eyes, trailing a finger on the mark.

Rachel sighed. "It's a long story as well. We'll talk about it later when you'll have explain me as well, but for now, get into that shower Finn Hudson" she said playfully and pointed at the shower. Finn smirked at her and obeyed, but picked her up on the way and got in the shower with her in his arms. He turned it on and pressed Rachel against the door of the wall of the shower, restarting to kiss her.

They kissed hungrily again as Rachel's legs were wrapped back around Finn and his hands had slid up, grabing hers in his hair and pulled them above their head, intertwining their fingers as their hips rolled together.

"Fuck… Fiinnn… I need you really badly…" she groaned out as he grind his hips against her which elicit another moan from her.

Neither of them wanted to let go on each others hands but they needed at least one hand to be able to move enough to actually have sex… So Rachel whispered against Finn's lips "I need one hand to grip your shoulder while you position yourself." she bit her lip and Finn nodded, letting go on one hand. Rachel's hand directly went on his shoulder like she said but Finn's went on her ass to hold her against him. He moved a bit his hips, positioning his erection at her entrance and looked at her. "You sure about that?" he asked with that worried look again. She wanted to slap him.

"Fuck Finnn! Yess I amm! Just thrust in pleaaase" she begged but then she cut herself with a loud moan as Finn thrusted inside her. That was such an amazing feeling to feel him there again. Her nails already dug in his shoulder as her other hand held tight on Finn's.

His head was now in her neck as he started moving his hips and nipped gently on her skin. He was like rediscovering the melody that were Rachel's moan and he couldn't have felt more happy about anything else. That music to his ear was precious and he regretted not having hear it for 3 years.

Their moves quickly got harder and faster, and Rachel's moans were getting louder. It was really overwhelming. Hopefully, the water wasn't too hot so it was refreshing their body. Finn's lips had moved and were now on one of Rachel's breast, cherishing it as best as it could but apparently it was good cause she was getting closer and closer to the edge. That fire inside her was burning her from inside and she needed her release soon. Finn was now groaning as well and it was turning her on even more, if that was possible.

But then, when suddunly she felt his thumb sliding down her stomach and starting teasing her clit. That was it. She was sent over the edge and she started screaming Finn's name and she could barely hear his loud groan just because it was an insane feeling in her head. But she felt Finn come inside her and she felt kind of happy that he got the same pleasure as her. As they both rode out their orgasm, they both stayed silent, heavy pants feeling the air with the sound of the water falling to the ground. Their hands were still linked and Rachel was still gripping him pretty tight at his shoulder as, slowly, their breathing were going back to normal. When they did, Rachel opened her eyes and looked at Finn who was looking at her and smirking wide.

"I love you" he said and smiled tenderly.

Rachel's heart malt and she just couldn't think about her awful last 3 years, because he was back now and everything would be great again.

"I love you too" she whispered lovingly.


End file.
